The present invention relates generally to a brush for massaging the scalp and body, especially to a brush for massaging the scalp and for brushing hair.
There are many kinds of brushes for just brushing hair. However, there are no brushes for brushing hair and also for massaging the skin.
In conventional brushes, the bristles are made of animal hair, metal or plastic. Therefore, a brush made of animal hair hurts the skin if it is used for massaging the skin, since the ends of animal hair are too sharp. It also hurts and pulls out hair, since the animal hairs are embedded so densly in the brush. And brushes made of metal or plastic cause loss of hair because of static electricity during massaging. Therefore, conventional brushes are useful only for brushing hair. Moreover, as the bristles of conventional brushes are embedded in the brushes themselves, the brushes cannot be repaired when they are broken, which shortens the life of the brushes.